beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Category:Mercury category = mercury Metal Density Iron Anvil floating in liquid Mercury Toxicity https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erethism :"Erethism, also known as erethism mercurialis, mad hatter disease, or mad hatter syndrome, is a neurological disorder which affects the whole central nervous system, as well as a symptom complex derived from mercury poisoning. Erethism is characterized by behavioral changes such as irritability, low self-confidence, depression, apathy, shyness12 and timidity, and in some extreme cases with prolonged exposure to mercury vapors, delirium, personality changes and memory loss. People with erethism often have difficulty with social interactions.... :Higher risk jobs include construction, industrial work, and working in factories. Some elemental and chemical forms of mercury (vapor, methylmercury, inorganic mercury) are more toxic than other forms. The human fetus and medically compromised people (for example, patients with lung or kidney problems) are the most susceptible to the toxic effects of mercury.4" https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/2190116 Neurosci Biobehav Rev. 1990 Summer;14(2):169-76. Mercury neurotoxicity: mechanisms of blood-brain barrier transport. Aschner M1, Aschner JL. :"Abstract Mercury exists in a wide variety of physical and chemical states, each of which has unique characteristics of target organ toxicity. The classic symptoms associated with exposure to elemental mercury vapor (Hg0) and methylmercury (CH3Hg+; MeHg) involve the central nervous system (CNS), while the kidney is the target organ for the mono- and divalent salts of mercury (Hg+ and Hg++, respectively). Physical properties and redox potentials determine the qualitative and quantitative differences in toxicity among inorganic mercury compounds, while the ability of MeHg to cross the blood-brain barrier accounts for its accumulation in the CNS and a clinical picture that is dominated by neurological disturbances. This review gives an up-to-date account of mercury's physical and chemical properties and its interaction with biologically active sites pertinent to transport across the blood-brain barrier, a major regulator of the CNS millieu." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theophilus_Carter https://www.tandfonline.com/doi/pdf/10.1080/15563650802136241 Clinical Toxicology ISSN: 1556-3650 (Print) 1556-9519 (Online) Journal homepage: https://www.tandfonline.com/loi/ictx20 Toxicokinetics and toxicodynamics of elemental mercury following self-administration Giuseppe De Palma, Orietta Mariotti, Davide Lonati, Matteo Goldoni, Simona Catalani, Antonio Mutti, Carlo Locatelli & Pietro Apostoli. :" Intravenous injection of mercury has seldom been reported, especially in cases of attempted suicide, and is associated with variable clinical outcomes. Case report. A young woman came to our attention after self-injecting and ingesting mercury drawn from 37 thermometers. The patient suffered lung embolization complicated by adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), toxic dermatitis, anemia, mild hepato-renal impairment, and died after 30 days. Mercury was monitored in biological fluids (blood, plasma, urine, and bronchoalveolar fluid) to study its toxicokinetics and to evaluate dose–effect relationships. Its urinary clearance significantly increased after a chelation challenge test with meso-2,3-dimercaptosuccinic acid (DMSA) (median values of 2.48 and 8.85 before and after the test, respectively, p < 0.05). Conclusions. Mercury poisoning by intravenous injection is a clinical emergency, potentially leading to death. When injected, the element has a very slow clearance, mainly renal. Our data do not allow any conclusion about the effectiveness of chelation therapy." https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3346673/ Toxicol Environ Chem. Amelioration of Acute Mercury Toxicity by a Novel, Non-Toxic Lipid Soluble Chelator N,N′bis-(2-mercaptoethyl)isophthalamide: Effect on Animal Survival, Health, Mercury Excretion and Organ Accumulation David Clarke,1 Roger Buchanan,1 Niladri Gupta,2,3 and Boyd Haley2,3 :"Mercury toxicity is very difficult to treat due to the variations in forms of the toxic mercury species from metallic (Hg0), mercurous (Hg+1), mercuric (Hg2+) and the various forms of organic mercury such as methyl-mercury. Exposures to these different forms of mercury are responsible for the observed variances of organ distribution, severity and biological effects of the toxic exposure. The most neurotoxic and difficult forms of mercury to treat are those that are most hydrophobic (e.g. methylmercury, ethylmercury, dimethylmercury and Hg vapor) with increased ability to cross plasma membranes and the blood brain barrier." https://sljs.sljol.info/articles/abstract/10.4038/sljs.v33i3.8181/ Sri Lanka Journal of Surgery Reading: Self injection of mercury injections to become ‘Wolverine’ Authors: M. P. Wijesinghe , S. Gouse, G. K. Rajapakse, T. Beneragama, D. Perera https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2890926/ Indian J Radiol Imaging. 2010 May; 20(2): 147–149. doi: 10.4103/0971-3026.63056 PMCID: PMC2890926 PMID: 20607031 Elemental mercury poisoning caused by subcutaneous and intravenous injection: An unusual self-injury Jaywant Wale, Pankaj K Yadav, and Shairy Garg https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/12373321 Int Arch Occup Environ Health. 2002 Oct;75(8):581-6. Epub 2002 Jul 6. Health consequences of an intravenous injection of metallic mercury. Winker R1, Schaffer AW, Konnaris C, Barth A, Giovanoli P, Osterode W, Rüdiger HW, Wolf C. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2740532/ Indian J Plast Surg. 2008 Intravenous injection of elemental mercury: A report of two cases A. Gopalakrishna and T.V. Pavan Kumar1 (TW: graphic coloured images of open surgery wounds) :"Intravenous injection of elemental mercury is comparatively less harmful as compared to that of its salts or the inhalation of mercury vapour. The heavy metal tends to gravitate to dependent areas and extravasates into tissues. When carried by circulation, it tends to lodge in the lungs and mediastinum and is also known to reach other organs over a period of time." Category:Mercury Category:Gemini Category:Virgo Category:Planets Category:Inner Planets Category:Astrology